


Broken Children

by ChangelingChilde



Series: And All Disastrous Things [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingChilde/pseuds/ChangelingChilde
Summary: All of us are.





	Broken Children

We are God's broken children  
He is cruel. He beats our heads in  
And calls it love. No more. (I am due more than pain.)  
I won't take His cruel kindness again.

I will find some new god more like me:  
One beaten, broken, treated cruelly.  
Blamed for his own pain and his disgrace,  
Humble enough to be a god only in lowercase.


End file.
